AK-47
Far Cry2 |maxammo = 30+90 30+120 with assault webbing upgrade |reliability = 2 |accuracy = 2 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} The AK-47 is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. Background The AK-47 (Avtomat Kalashnikova obraztsa 1947 goda) is the signature weapon of guerilla fighters worldwide, and is one of the most feared weapons on the planet. Since its introduction in 1947, the AK-47 has become the world's most popular assault rifle, with approximately 70 million AK-47s built and 100 million AK-type rifles. Mikhail Kalashnikov, the rifle's creator, designed the AK-47 to be reliable in the muddy, wet, and frozen conditions of the Soviet front line. Given the AK-47's reliability and ease of manufacture due to its simple design, it lends itself readily to mass production. Availability There are two ways to obtain the AK-47. * The AK-47 is available after the second weapon shop mission in Act 1. * The weapon is dominant among enemies during Act 1 until after the first faction mission of Act 2. Characteristics The AK-47 has decent accuracy and power, but it also has high recoil and a questionable range. The AK has the best reliability of all the assault rifles, and can be used for a very long time before it starts to rust, jam and eventually break apart. Until the FAL paratrooper or the AR-16 are available, the AK-47 can be a more powerful, reliable and still cheap alternative to the G3KA4. Its early advantages of firepower comes at a noticeable trade of greater recoil and more primitive iron sights. Golden AK-47s s AK-47 variant]] There are eight "Golden AK-47s" hidden throughout the game world. These weapons are just like the regular AK-47 except they have no stock and are gold plated. They degrade very slowly and rarely jam. It is wise to rotate one through the primary weapon crate. Multiplayer The AK-47 is heavily used in all game modes, it beats the G3 in terms of reliability and damage. However it's no match against the AR-16's Damage but either way it's an okay firearm to have around. Far Cry 3 The '''AK47 is an assault rifle in Far Cry 3. This weapon becomes free after deactivating 2 radio towers Despite its lack of attachments, the AK47 is widely considered to be the best fully automatic assault rifle for the first half of the game, with a easy-to-control rate of fire, lower recoil, and greater stopping power than the STG-90. Taking the time to aim and control ones fire gives this weapon surprisingly good range. There is less reason to use the Kalashnikov once the P416 and ACE become available after reaching the Southern Island. However, its lower rate of fire makes it easier to manage ammunition, enabling longer activities and engagements in the field. Availability The AK47 is quite common on the Rook Islands, being found in the hands of the Rakyat and Pirates alike. It can be bought at the shop or scavenged off dead pirates. The weapon could be easily obtained during the fight to free the first outpost near Amanaki, and even earlier since it is possible to come up with 375 dollars even before the outpost battle. It is scarce on the sourthern island, because the Privateers never use it in battle, and Pirates are seldom encountered there. However, an infinite number can be obtained from the gun vending machines. Trivia *In Far Cry 3, the AK47 cannot be fitted with any attachments in single-player campaign, despite the rail mount on top of the gun. This is, however, not the case in multiplayer or in co-operative game modes, in which it can be fitted with a reflex sight, red dot sight, reduced power ammunition and a low-power optical scope. * Oddly, AK47s in Far Cry 3 can be found near dead bodies of World War II era Japanese soldiers in the single player mission 'Testing Unit' - this is obviously done to provide the player assault rifle-grade munition for the mission and since no WW2-era firearms, except for M1911A1 pistol made its way into the game. * Although the Privateers never use AK47s when you encounter them in actual combat, some privateers can be observed wielding AK47 rifles in Thurston Town and Hoyt's compound. * Sam Becker is wields an AK47 service rifle, as does Whillis Huntley in his final appearance. *In Far Cry 2, the player pulls the bolt after changing magazines when reloading. Gallery Ak74.jpg|AK47 in-game Shot-fc3-1.jpg|AK-47s ingame view-model Shot-fc3-2.jpg|AK-47s iron sights Rakyat-ak.jpg|Rakyat warrior with an AK-47 service rifle Guerilla-fc3-ak.jpg|Pirate in a pre-release trailer toting the AK47 rifle. Ak-privateer.jpg|A privateer brandishing AK47 assault rifle de:AK-47 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons